2013.05.29 - Spear and Shield
Last night, Eddie had sent a few texts Billy's way that when translated would tell something about things happening about Asgard and Eddie freaking out. He then spent the next several hours not answering his phone and mostly in motion. This morning? Attempts to locate him will point to the Terminal. Eddie's currently curled up in the boys' car asleep. In sleep pants covered in little GL-logos and a Batman logo t-shirt, he's also sporting several bandages, bruises, and burns. Panicky texts from Eddie are, oddly, getting to be not as much of a adrenaline pumping event. After a little translating, including writing out what he sent and adding in the spaces that should be in there, Billy was sure that sending a text to meet him in the morning and to breathe deep would be enough. Its not that he was ignoring his friend, just a little busy preparing for a test that is going to be a quarter of his grade in history this semester. That, and he has kept an eye on Eddie with magic during his breaks most of the night just to make sure. Billy is not that surprised to find Eddie asleep in the Terminal. It is early enough any sane person should be out cold. The choice in sleep wear gets a small grin, and Billy goes about setting up a couple cups of coffee and a fresh croissant sandwich with bacon egg and smoked Gouda he picked up on the way near enough for the smell to reach Eddie. Now, just time to wait and see which one his sleeping friend ends up reaching for first. Hopefully they're not set up too close because as he stirs, Eddie rolls and...THUD. He sits up a moment later with a little pained noise while rubbing his eyes. He looks around a few times, eyes settling on the food first. Rather than reaching for anything, he looks around again and jumps when he spots Billy. Immediately, he ends up looking guilty. "H-hi, Billy." Billy Kaplan made sure the food, and the very hot coffee, was safely far enough away that Eddie won't spill it on him. At least not before he gets of of the cot. There is a slightly ammused smile on his lips, and a questioning eyebrow raised at the sudden guilty look. "Morning Eddie. Figured if your sleeping here than you might want breakfast. Then you can explain the texts." Eddie pushes himself back up to sit on the edge of the cot. Picking up the sandwich, Eddie mumbles a thanks and starts to eat. He goes a little pale at the mention of the texts since they bring up thoughts that had him in panic mode. He finishes the sandwich pretty quickly and then ends up pulling his knees to his chest and waiting for Billy to speak. Billy Kaplan waits while Eddie eats. The going pale gets noticed, but not commented on. Ok, whatever it was that has Eddie in a panic must really be a doozie. He waits a while after Eddie pulls his knees up to his chest waiting for his friend to be ready to talk. Eddie just gives Billy a little look when he stays quiet. Eventually Eddie sighs and looks back down. "I d-d-don't know what to do, Billy," he murmurs. "Sif was t-t-telling me...telling me about how she and Thor are going to be recalled to Asgard and I'll have to choose whether or not I g-g-go with them. And...and I don't know what to do. I have a family now and...and...friends too. And being a superhero is all I ever w-w-wanted to be and I d-d-don't even know if I could fit in in Asgard. I d-don't want to be alone again," he rambles out, going into panic mode again. "And then I hear about how I'm g-g-going to have to learn all this stuff because people are going t-to test me because Thor adopted me and...I don't know," he groans. Billy Kaplan blinks and nods. Ok, making more sense and getting Billy just a wee bit worried. Of course threat of loosing a best friend does that. "Ok, lets start from the begining. Thor and Sif are being recalled to Asgard and you have to choose to go or stay? Did they say when how long before they have to return?" Eddie shakes his head. "She d-d-d-didn't say when. Just that it'd happen when Thor was s-supposed to rule Asgard and...oh man," Eddie gives a little whimper. Billy Kaplan does not face palm, and continues to tell himself not to do so for several seconds before he acts. Instead of slapping the palm of his hand into his face he gets up, sits next to Eddie and then *biff* smacks him upside the back of his head in exactly the same way his mother does to him when he starts to freak out at little things that do not matter in the slightest. It is not exactly a normal therapeutic technique, but it is one that he is told the Jews have used for centuries when someone is being an idiot and needs to be reminded of that. "Thor and Sif have been engaged for a good thousand years, right? Odin is the most powerful of the Asgards. Do you think that he is going to step down anytime /Soon/? We are all going to be old and grey before there is any chance of you having to make the decision, or at least I will be you will probably be eating golden apples and immortal by that point." Eddie lets out a squeak when hit, staring at Billy and giving him the hurt puppy look without realizing it. "B-b-but what if something happens? Or he puts Thor in charge during that hybernation thing that was in the one b-book you showed me or or..." he trails off, still a little panicked. "Immortal?" he squeaks. *Biff* Billy tries the smack upside the head again as Eddie goes down a list of things that could go wrong. "Frigg takes over the day to day stuff while he is in the Odin sleep. And if he did have Thor come back that is only for a few weeks at most in a year. That, and Odin is a God of Wisdom, do you really think he would pull Thor off Earth while the world still needs heroes as powerful as him, and while you would be so torn? I am going to be old, and you will be at least older by the time that happens. And if not, I am getting a lot better at the whole teleport thing, and I have a book with a spell that can open at least the way to the Bifrost that I am going to be good enough to learn, eventually. It is not like your friends won't be able to come visit ever." Eddie squeaks again when smacked, rubbing the back of his head and pouting at Billy. "God of Wisdom d-d-doesn't mean he's perfect. He really messed up with Loki, d-didn't he?" he points out. "Are y-y-you sure?" he asks, shoulders slumping again. "Apparently I'm a lord n-now or something. And that m-m-means I have to learn all these new rules and stuff..." Billy Kaplan shrugs and says, "And He," He says pointing upwards meaning God, "Created Lucifer, who lead to the apple and mankind knowing good from evil and us not running around wearing nothing but leaves. As a Rabbi once pointed out to me, just because a decision looks bad does not mean it is not wise." Just cause Loki causes a lot of problems does not mean how he was raised was the wrong decision, he could have been a lot worse for everyone if things were different after all. "Well, duh. You didnt think being Thor's son would be easy, or all fighting monsters and drinking with the Warriors three did you? Why do you think I left the book on Norse rules of hospitality in your room after I found out about the adoption? Or did you think that got left there on accident?" Eddie just frowns, not won over by that argument. When Billy starts asking questions, Eddie gives another little whimper and puts his head in his hands. "I d-d-d-didn't know what being Thor's son would be like. The only experience I have as a s-son wasn't exactly anything positive," he mutters. "I didn't think anyone on Asgard would c-care I was there because I'm just some mortal and what if I c-can't do it and mess up and get kicked out or Odin d-d-doesn't let Thor come back or I'm so b-b-b-b-bad at it that everyone starts making fun of Thor and Sif for taking in some stupid mortal street urchin and," he babbles on more. "I did think you left it on accident. That's why I stopped at your house and d-dropped it off..." Billy Kaplan sighs and instead of smacking Eddie a third time puts an arm around his shoulders and gives him a hug. "One, your past expeiance sucked no argument but being the son of someone that would make a real parent is going to be totaly different. If you think anyone would not care about you in Asgard then you are not paying attention. You have impressed Thor enough that he wants to be your father. Think about that, you impressed /Thor/!" He lets the words sink in a second before going on. "You are going to make mistakes, everyone does. Ask Thor, hell ask Sif! I bet you she will have some stories to tell about Thor messing some of the stuff you are going to learn up. No one is going to make fun of Thor for anything you do, and Odin won't kick you out. You might have to muck out Sleipnir's stables, but they are not going to kick you to the curb." Eddie leans against Billy. "B-but Sif told me about...about how leaders and important people from all around the nine realms will be there and t-t-testing me and I don't know anything about stables," he mumbles. "I j-just don't want to lose you or Victor or the r-rest of the team or Thor and Sif..." Billy Kaplan nods and sighs a little. "Ok, then we do what any teenager does when they have a test comming up. We cram like there is no tomarrow. You find out from Sif today what kinds of things they are going to test you on, and I will llook up some books on my lunch break and after school we can meet up and figure out a plan of action. We can find books on diplomacy and psychology that with a little work might have progressed way past what the peoples of the 9 realms even know about you could impress them with if any of the testing goes that way, and if its history and general knowledge stuff I bet Sif can talk someone in Asgard with books on it into loaning us some." He grins at Eddie. "Don't worry, you can do this. You're not going to loose anyone, even if that means Vic and I have to fight our way past Heimdal and bribe the Warriors Three with a keg of beer once a week to come see you." "She t-told me...courage, manners, etiquete, knowledge of the r-realms...and that some of them will w-w-want to fight me," Eddie replies. "Y-you really think I c-c-can do it?" Billy Kaplan grins at Eddie. "Dude, not a doubt in my mind. First two you have down. No way can anyone ever say you don't have courage, and you have just about the best manners of anyone I know." "Wh-what about the other ones though?" Eddie's worried about them more than the first two. Billy Kaplan says, "Those, you can learn. I reffer you back to what I said before, we cram like there is no tomarrow. Between Thor and Sif you have...you have Sif that can probably teach you everything you will need to know and more on those. And like I said we can see if she can get ahold of some books on those from Asgard we can study when she is busy." Billy is not going to let Eddie go through this alone, he will be there the whole way to make sure he learns everything. That, and what Norse fanboy would pass of the chance to learn this kinda stuff?" Eddie stays quiet for a few moments, considering this all. Eventually he turns and pulls Billy into a hug. "I d-d-don't know what I'd do without you," he says. There's another bit of silence before Eddie swallows. "And wh-what about the fights?" Billy Kaplan shrugs at Eddie and grins. "Probably live a life of quiet desperation. Thankfully you have the worlds greatest friend to be here to inspire you and show you how awsome one man can be." Billy jokes at Eddie knowing full well that the boy would come out on top no matter what. "You are a pretty good fighter, more so since Sif started teaching you. You can take them, and if nothing else unless they state that you can't use your powers in the rules if you get in a tough spot you can always borrow Thor's powers for a surprise knockout." "I'm used t-to fighting street thugs and like...dumb demons. I d-don't think I'd do too well against gods and giants without help," Eddie grumbles. "I hope you're r-r-right, Billy and that they don't stop m-me from using my powers..." Billy Kaplan shrugs and then grins again. "Probably won't occure to any of them to do so. Not to mention, your powers are part of you and how you fight so it would be like telling a Frost Giant not to use cold powers, or telling Thor not to use lightning. I know you will do great, just remember that. If I can't be there know I am going to be rooting for you where ever I am, and that Thor and Sif have faith in you." Billy really really hopes he is right, and that what ever part of Eddie's powers let the faith other people have in him boost him can kick in even if he is stuck in Midgard while the testing goes on. Eddie just nods, falling silent again. For a moment he glows with the faith energy he's picking up off Billy but he turns that off once he notices it. "I should shower and g-g-get back home. Sif m-might be worried..." Billy Kaplan nods and keeps his face neutral even though he is grinning at noticing the glow. "And I should get moving to get to school. Meet you at Thor and Sif's afterward? Then you can tell me about the bandages." He says the last bit somewhere between a tease and a warming as he grabs his book bag and is on his way out of the terminal. Category:Log